dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Apples
Golden Apples play a minor role in the events of the third Dark Parables game, Rise of the Snow Queen, and continue to make small appearances throughout the series. Golden Apples in the Dark Parables universe are based on golden apples of general lore and the poisoned apple from Snow White. Appearance and Mechanics Golden apples are edible apples with a bright golden color. When in use, they radiate with a warm and brilliant glow. The apples grow exclusively on a magic tree, which thrives within the Snowfall Kingdom's palace. Once someone consumes a Golden Apple, they will forget everything they know. The Snow Queen uses these apples to test children to see if they are the Golden Child or not. If the Golden Child comes in contact with a Golden Apple, the magic in the apple will drain out entirely. History The Golden Apple Tree most likely belonged to Snow White's Evil Stepmother and passed into her possession when her Stepmother fled the Mountain Kingdom. How it came into being is currently unknown. It is unknown what happened to the tree after the events of Rise of the Snow Queen. Relevant Parables 'Rise of the Snow Queen '(from Rise of the Snow Queen) Centuries ago, before the legend of the Snow Queen flowed from the first teller's mouth, there was a Princess as pure as the driven snow and beautiful as the day. They called her Snow White. As a young maiden, Snow White was sentenced to death, but the Frog Prince saved her from that eternal slumber. The two fell madly in love, married, and had a son. One day, the boy snuck out to play in the meadow and a monster attacked him. The Prince's guards were not fast enough to protect him. Snow White fed the remains of a magic apple to her son to place him in a dreamless sleep. Though she saved the boy from the imminent death, the best doctors and Sorcerers could not wake him. Snow White is ravaged by sorrow and blames her husband, the Prince of the Forest, for not sending his guards sooner. With nothing more than the will to save her child, Snow White steals the boy away to the Mountain Kingdom, where her father rules. It is in this castle among the peaks where Snow White will become the legendary Snow Queen whose sorrow leaves the kingdom in ruins. Gallery Snow glowing apple.jpg|Snow Queen with Glowing Apple Snow apple 2.jpg|The Snow Queen Offers an Apple Kai apple.jpg|Kai Reaches for an Apple golden apple tep.jpg|Golden Apple, The Exiled Prince golden apple lock tep.jpg|Golden Apple Door Lock, The Exiled Prince apple door lock.jpg|Golden Apple Door Lock golden apple door.jpg|Golden Apple Door Sq apple room.jpg|Apple Room golden apple tree concept.jpg|Golden Apple Tree Concept Art golden apple bor.jpg|Golden Apple in Ballad of Rapunzel Golden apple.jpg|Golden Apple in Prasino Category:Objects Category:Magic Objects Category:The Exiled Prince Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise